Dawn the Horcrux
by osiris-girl
Summary: Previously in the Harry Potter stories. Harry Potter xover. Might be a DawnHarry fic. depends on what it says in the reviews. Can't say to much about it. Better than it sounds. RR! rated T just in case, but I'm sure it could be lower.
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Harry Ptter crossover. Hope you like it. First time trying either one of these storys, let alone a crossover. PLEASE read the note at the bottom, it is VERRY important! R+R:)**

**Don't own ANYTHING except for the plot. . . or story. . . whatever it is that's all I have. If I owned BtVS I wouldn't be writing this story, and the show would still be going.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dawn Summers. Italy. **

Dawn Summers was sitting at the kitchen table researching. She wasn't looking for anything special, just looking. Right now she was reading up on magikal objects. She was in the middle of reading about wands when Willow and Kennedy walked in. They seemed to be arguing. They did alot of that now.

Dawn decided that she should go to her room so she wouldn't be dragged into the argument.

' Not like last time.' she thought glumly. She had been staying with the two older women while Buffy was in Eygept looking for more slayers. Willow saw her leaving and took a quick break from the battle between her and Kennedy. She didn't even remember what had started it.

" Dawn." she called across the room to her, " Are you hungry?"

" No." she replied over her shoulder, " I already ate." she was lieing through her teeth. In truth she hadn't eaten in three days, since Buffy had left. Willow must have noticed and so did Kennedy, because they both looked at her worriedly.

" I haven't seen you eat in a while kid." she hated when Kennedy called her that, " Why don't you have a sandwhich." she suggested.

" I'm really not hungry." she insisted. She never ate when Buffy was away. One time she went for a whole two weeks, before the fainting spells came and she started to get dizzy all the time. Lukily Buffy had come back after hearing that Dawn had collapsed in school, but she left a day later to go back to her never-ending search for slayers. In the time that they had moved to Italy, Dawn had lost eighty pounds, and was looking deathly pale. Willow worried to much, and Buffy didn't worry enough. Sure collecting slayers was _huge_ but Dawn was getting way to thin, and she needed Buffy. Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but Buffy her older sister who was always supposed to be there now that there was more slayers to do the dirty work.

" Alright." Willow said defeated, " Oh and Dawn?"

" Yeah?" she answered.

" We have to get up kind of early in the morning." she motioned to herself and Kennedy, " Do you think you'll be able to stand being alone for the day?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine." he assured the older witch. Yes older. Because unbeknown to everyone else, Dawn had been studying witchcraft. She was getting really good to. She could levitate things across long distances ( she had practiced outside when everyone was gone), she could do a great number of spells, and in addition to all of this she had managed to learn Latin, French, quite a few demon langauges, and expanded her knowledge of ancient Sumarian. And her grades were straight A's in school.

Willow nodded and turned back to Kennedy.

" What were we talking about?" she wondered. Kennedy shrugged and they went off to their bedroom down the hall. Dawn relised she forgot her book, and went to the table to retreive it. She was going up the staires to her room so fast, that she almost fell five times.

When she reached the room, she collapsed on her bed. She layed there for about ten minutes before getting up to change into her blue satin shorts and tanktop pajamas that had green poka-dots on them. She layed back down on the bed, picked up the book, and began reading it again. She fell asleep somewhere in the middle of reading about a goblet that would turn any liquid inside of it to poison.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter. England**

Harry Potter was cooking dinner for his uncle, aunt, and cousin, when an owl pecked at the window then flew up, to what he assumed was his bedroom window. He hurried with the meal then rushed to his room. Once the window was opened the bird flew in, dropped a letter on Harry's bed, and then flew out into the night.

Harry rushed over to the bed and picked up the letter. It was from Lupin. It seemed that he would be teaching at Hogwarts because of the lack of teachers. Moody would also be joining him. He had also weasled out of Professor Macgonagal that there was to be a new student. It also said that he would be picking Harry up in an hour, so he'd better hurry up and pack. After reading the letter he quikly wrote two of his own to Ron and Hermione, exagerateing the new student part. Apart from the first years, there were _never_ new students. He re-read Lupin's letter, and relised he had to get everything ready to leave.

He bustled around his room thinking about the year to come. It was going to be tough. He had found all of the horcruxes, useing his dreams to guide him, and turned them in to the new headmisstress (Macgonagal). All except one. And it bugged the heck out of him. But even if it was the last thing he did, he would find it.

An hour later he was waiting for Lupin to show up. And exactly on the dot he heard a small pop behind him. He turned and saw his dad's old friend standing there looking verry tired and worn out.

" Are you ready to go Harry?" Remus Lupin asked

" Yeah." he replied.

" Well let's go." he took his new godson's trunk from him, and clasped the boy's shoulder with his free hand. Then they both disapeared with another small pop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dawn Summers. Italy.**

Dawn was just waking up, when she heard a sound at her window. She got up and went to see what it was. As she drew back the curtains, she was suprised to see an owl on the window sill. She slowly opened the window so the bird wouldn't fly away in fright. But again she was suprised as the owl swooped in, dropped an envelope on her bed, then flew right back out.

She walked back to her bed, after closing the window, and picked the envelope. It was pretty heavy for a piece of paper, so she opened it. She looked inside of it and saw that there was a healthy amout of - she guessed letters- inside of it.

She pulled them out and began to read them, but the first one made her stop and sit up a little straighter. It seemed that she had been accepted to a school for witches and wizards. She set the letter aside to read more closely later, and continued to go through the pile. Another letter made her stop again. This time it was the last one. It said that she was going to spend the rest of the summer witha magikal family called the Weasleys. She took that letter and the one from before and went downstaires to call Giles in England to ask if he had heard about the school or the family that were supposed to reside in there.

Again to her suprise he had heard of the school, but said that the old headmaster must have retired since a woman was now in controle. Sadly he had never heard of the family that she was going to live with for the last week of the summer. He said he was comeing over, and bringing Xander and Andrew ( who were with him) along, and told her to call Buffy and tell her to ' come this instant! ' as he put it.

Dawn did as she was told. Buffy wasn't to happy about haveing to leave the search, but Faith said that she wanted to go see everyone anyway, and that Buffy had to go with her.

Dawn was excited. She never saw anyone anymore, and was always by herself, except for the odd moment that Willow and Kennedy came home before she retired to her room for the night.

' Today was verry suprising.' she decided as she did something verry different. She sat down and ate a bowl of cereal, ' Verry suprising indeed.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter. Just outside of London.**

Harry found hiself standing in the living room of the burrow. He looked around and wondered why they weren't at Number Twelve Grimald Place.

" Just a safety precaution." Lupin told him as soon as he caught the look Harry was giving off, " There is a spell here that won't let others know were you've gone. Just give me a moment, then we'll be off again."

And sure enough they were apparating out, and mere seconds later were in the kitchen of the old Black house.

" Um. . . Harry." Lupin started," Well, you see. . . " he tried again, then he gave up, " Molly! Can you come here please!" he hollered.

" What's all the yelling about Remus?" she sked as soon as she started to desend the staires, then she noticed Harry," Oh Harry dear! How are you? Are you hungry? You look thin. Those horrid muggles have been starving you again, haven't they? Let me get you something-"

" Molly!" Lupin said interupting her," I need you to tell Harry about the guest that's comeing to stay for the remainder of the summer."

" Oh." she had a ' deer caught in the headlights' look as she spoke," Well then I guess I should tell the other children also."

" Alright then. I have to go and talk with Minerva about my job." he said dissmising himself, then he turned to Mrs. Weasley," Good luck Molly. I'll be back with _her_.Hopefully in the morning." then he was gone in a pop.

" Why don;t you sit down Harry." Mrs. Weasley offered him a chaire, " Children!" she called up the staires. They heard a loud coughing, " And Fred and Gorge!" she added, exsasperated. Harry laughed at the twins' refusal to be called children.

Everyone came running down the staires. Ginny was in the lead, closely followed by Ron and Hermione, and the twins came last. They were all pleasently suprised to see Harry at the table, and gave him hugs, though for the boys they were those ' manley' hugs. The girls just shook their heads and turned to Mrs. Weasley to see why she had called them down.

" You should all take a seat." she told the younger people in the room," This could take a while."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry for the mis-spelled words! I was, like, half assleep while I was writing this, and I was to lazy to look up how to spell Minerva's last name. I probably spelt the first one wrong to. Hmmmm. _Anyway_ I'm going to go burry myself under the covers of my bed and sleep for a week. Please tell me what to improve on in the reveiws - other than the spelling because I know that it sucked ;)! R+R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own anything but the plot/story.**

**PLEASE read the note at the BOTTOM of the page!!!! This chapter is kind of short. R+R!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry Potter. London.**

Harry was sitting at the table with all of his friends, while Mrs. Weasley was rumaging through cabinets and cupboards, looking for something to make for everyone to eat.

" Mum, what did you call us for?" whined Ginny.

" Just a moment. Let me get a pot of tea going." once she was done, she sat down at the table with a package of cookies, " Okay children." another loud cough from Fred and Gorge, " And Fred and Gorge." she added on giving the twins a look, to which they gave her a cheeky smile, " Alright. As you all might know, we are going to have someone staying here with us for the rest of the summer."

Imediatly she was bombarded with questions.

" Quiet!" she commanded," Now, as I was saying, this. . . guest. . . _will_ be treated kindly. . . if she is to come. . . so no rude comments." she looked spesificaly at the twins, who gave her innocent looks in return. She paused for a second," I think that's all I should tell you."

Again there was an uproar, before she silenced them all again.

" Can you tell us one more thing?" asked Harry. Mrs. Weasley nodded," What's _her_ name." Mrs. Weasley looked at him for a moment before answering.

" Her name is Dawn."

**( A.N. sarcasticaly Betcha didn't see that coming. ;) )**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dawn Summers. Italy.**

Dawn was starting to get frustrated. Her sister wouldn't even consider letting her go.

" Absolutly not." Buffy said for what seemed like the millionth time.

" Come on Buffy! It's not like I'm gonna see less than I do already." argued the younger Summers girl.

" What's that supposed to mean?!'

" That your _never_ around!"

The others just watched. Their heads turned back and forth like it was a tennis match. Finaly after an hour of the sisters' battle, Giles stood up, and they both fell silent.

" Buffy, Dawn." he said calmly," Why don't you sit down and we'll talk about this." Of course Buffy listened to him, but Dawn still stood and leaned against a wall. She was trying really hard to keep from saying a spell that would send her older sister to another dimension with no way back.

" What's there to talk about Giles?!" exclaimed Buffy," She's _not_ going."

" Did you even consider that it may have been a mistake?" he questioned. Off of her confused look he elaborated," Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. Dawn is neither of those."

Dawn started to choke on air, and everyone looked at her oddly. Then they all heard a small pop, and then a man was standing next to her. Everyone stood up and got into a fighting stance ( except for Andrew, who hid behind the table). The man held up his hands in supprise.

" Don't worry. I'm a friend." he said hurriedly.

Faith snorted," I've heard _that_ before."

" No really! I'm from Hogwarts. I've come to pick up a Miss. Dawn Summers."

" I'm sorry, but Dawn won't be attending this _school_ of yours." Buffy told him, her voice showing that clearly she wasn't verry sorry at all.

" Oh, but she _must_." he insisted.

" She's not even a witch." said Xander, speeking up. Dawn's eyes went wide. The strange man looked over to her, and gave her a questioning look.

" They don't know?" he asked suprised. Dawn shook her head. The man looked back to the others.

" I'm sorry. I didn't relise she hadn't told you yet."

Buffy looked at Dawn, " Tell us _what_ exactly, Dawnie?"

" That I've been studying witchcraft." she admited quietly.

" She's quite good to." the man put in. Dawn gave him a small kind smile.

" Why didn't you tell me?" asked Buffy.

" Because your never here!" she exclaimed," None of you are! I live with Willow and Kennedy most of the time, but even then I've only seen them for five minutes in the past _month_!" Everyone imediatly looked guilty," Now, I'm going to this school, so I'll go pack my bags now." She looked at the man," I'll be back in a second." she told him.

She ran up the staires to her room, said a quick spell, and she had two huge suitcases- packed with everything she needed- sitting in front of her. She grabbed them along with two pictures. One of everyone when they _all_ first arived in Italy before most of them left, and the other of her mom, Buffy, herself, all sitting in front of their house back in Sunnydale. She put those in an empty pocket of a suitcase, then ran back down the staires and into the kitchen. Buffy stepped forward. While Dawn was in her room, she had been thinking. She was about to say the same thing to her baby sister, as her mom had said to her when she found out that she was a slayer.

" Dawn." she said calmly. Dawn looked over at her," if you leave this house, then don't even _think _about coming back."

Everyone looked at Buffy like she was insane, but it was her sister's look that killed her. She looked like she had just been shot, and was still in shock.

" Then goodbye." Dawn said sadly," I love you." she looked at everyone else," I'll miss you guys. Take care." then she turned to the man," Let's go." He took one of her suitcases, grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, and then they were gone with a pop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know that it's UBER short, but I also wanted to ask people if I should continue or not. If you want me to I will, just write so in the reveiws. Plus I'll take any suggestions. BUT pu them in the REVEIWS!!!! Thank-you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot/story.**

**PLEASE read the note at the BOTTOM of the chapter.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dawn Summers. Just outside of Number Twelve Grimauld Place.**

Dawn looked around. She was standing right in front of a small, almost unnoticeable, crack of space between two houses.

" Um. . ." she started, looking to the man.

" Oh! I'm sorry. I never introdused myself." he held out a hand, and she took it, shaking it politely," You can call me Professor Lupin."

" Are you a teacher at the school?" she wondered.

He nodded," Yes I am."

" Cool." she said, he laughed. She looked around," Um, Professor? Why are we standing here?" He smiled.

" Watch this." he told her. He took out a wand, and her eyes went wide. He wispered something, and immidiatly where the small space should have been, there was now a huge house that was bigger than the others by a lot. Lupin ushered her quikly inside.

" Molly!" he called loudly. Then he lead her down some staires to a kitchen," Have a seat." he offered. He walked over to a cabinate and pulled out three cups, he then walked over to a stove and poured some tea from a pot that looked like it was freshly made. He handed her a cup," Do you drink anything in it?" she told him honey, and he got it for her.

" What is it now, Remus?" A small plump lady walked down the staires, followed by six kids, two were twins, three looked to be about the same age, and one younger than the rest. But it was their hair that struck Dawn. The lady, twins, one of the three, and the youngest all had flaming red hair. The other two kids were different. One had light brown hair ( lighter than Dawn's anyway) and the other had black. The lady looked over and saw that Dawn was sitting there," Oh." she squeeked. She looked to Lupin so she couldn't stare at her. The others were far less polite. They stared at her like she had grown two heads, painted herself blue, and done a rain dance.

Dawn started to get uncomfortable under the intense stares, and started to fidget nervously. The woman must of noticed because she then ordered the kids to go upstaires, and not to use something called extenable ears, or come down until told to. They listened grudgingly, but still watched Dawn the entire time as they left. The lady took a cup of tea from Lupin, and sat down.

" Hello, dear." she offered a hand, and again Dawn took it," I'm Mrs. Weasly."

" Hi." dawn said," I'm Dawn. But you probably already know that." Mrs. Weasly nodded with a huge smille on her face. Then she relised how thin Dawn looked.

" Oh, dear. Are you hungry?" she askd worriedly," Your looking awfully thin. Like you could break at slightest touch."

" No, I'm fine." she told Mrs. Weasly. She was sort of suprised at her reaction. For almost three months the people she called ' family' hadn't noticed the change in her weight, she was in this house for five minutes and they were worried that she was so small that she would float away.

" No, no, no. I insist." said Mrs. Weasly. Lupin looked over to the plump woman.

" Molly," he said softly," She's been through alot today. Why don't you have the others show her, her room, and I'll tell you about it." Mrs. Weasly still looked unconvinsed, so he added," You can send something up to her later." She caved, and then called the other kids.

They ran down those staire faster than Dawn thought possible. It was like they were in the room right next to the kitchen, so that they could run right down to see what was going on. They looked at her for a moment, then turned to Mrs. Weasly, awaiting orders.

" I want you to show Dawn here," she made a hand gesture her way, and everyone glanced at her," to her room. It's the one on the far right of the house. You all remember what I told you, I take it?" they all nodded," Good. Fred, Gorge," she looked at the twins,

" You take her bags. Ginny," she looked at the youngest," You stay and help me. And you three," she then looked at the last of them," I want you to tell her the rules." They all nodded.

The twins got her suitcases and walked ahead, and Ginny walked over to her mother to help. That left the three leftovers. She looked to them and offered them a small smile, to which they returned. The girl walked over to Dawn and grabbed her arm just above her elbow, and lightly pulled. Dawn slowly followed along. The boy with the red hair put a finger to his lips, showing her that they had to be quiet.

They walked for what seemed like forever, before they reached their destintion. The boy with the back hair and glasses, slowly opened the door for them all. As soon as the door was closed, the three all let out a long breath, like they had been holding in since the start.

Dawn looked around and noticed that her suitcases had been put on her bed. She waved a hand and said a quick spell, and all of her stuff flew out from where they were being kept, to where they sould have gone in the room. Once she was done she looked at the others and saw that they were staring at her, wide eyed.

" I guess you guys can't do that?" she spoke to them for the first time. All she got back was them shaking their heads 'no'," Oh." she tried again," So, what are your names?" It was the kid with red hair that spoke up.

" Um," he started," I'm Ronald Weasly, but I go by Ron." he pointed to the other two," And that's Hermione Granger, she go's by Hermione, she's also my girlfriend as of the end of last year, and that's Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived." he finished.

" Lived from what?" Dawn asked very confused. She got more incredales looks.

" From Voldemort." said Harry. Ron and Herione shuddered. Dawn looked over at him.

' He has the prettiest eyes' she thought. What she said out loud was," Who's Valdemorit?" The name sounded a little familiar. Harry laughed. He had a nice laugh.

" He's a really power dark wizard." he told her," He killed my parents, and tried to kill me as well." He expected Dawn to look horrified and say ' That's terrible!'. But what she actually said suprised him.

" Whatcha do to him?"

" Nothing."

" Ya had to've done something." she rolled her eyes," Oogalie boogalies don't attack ya for nothing."

" What about vampires?" Dawn smiled.

" You have blood. They want it." she replied simply.

" Ghosts?"

" Ya gotta help the with something."

" Demons?" he asked witha smirk.

" Again, you have something. They want it." she answered back, with a smirk to match his own.

They went on for at least an hour. Ron and Hermione got bored and left after the first five minutes. When they were done with that, Harry went on to tell Dawn the rules. They were stopped when a small knock came at the door.

" Come in." called Dawn. Ginny came in witha small smile on her face. She was carrying a large tray full of assorted foods.

" Mum told me to bring this to you." she said, setting the tray down on a desk Dawn hadn't seen," She also said Dinner is in an hour." She gave off another small smile before leaving.

" Does she want me to explode?" Dawn asked Harry. He smiled.

" She's like this with everyone." he told her," But she's probably going to ignore all the others and try to feed only you." he paused for a second," I can tell why. Your so thin. Why don't you eat something?"

Dawn shook her head," I'm not hungry, and she really wasn't. Harry eyed her for a moment.

" Why not?"

" My sister."

Harry was confused again," You have a sister?" Dawn nodded.

" Her name is Buffy."

" Well, what does she have to do with anything about you eating?" He was starting to get worried.

Dawn sat back down on the bed. He sat across from her. Then she told him everything. About how her sister's 'job' had her traveling everywhere around the world, how she never ate while she was away and how it just became habit. And then about how Buffy didn't want her going to Hogwarts, and when Dawn told her she was going, Buffy told her not to come back.

" Wow." said Harry. Dawn nodded, her eyes getting misty," Well. . . " Harry started," Since your not going back anytime soon, why not start fresh?"

" Huh?" she was very confused.

" I mean, why don't you eat, and be happy. Buffy obviosly didn't care, but I do." he got up and walked over to the desk, picked up the food tray, and brought it back with him," Now I want you to eat as much as you can. Then I want you to do the same at dinner."

She looked at him oddly. Again, someone she didn't know was concerned about her.

' This new school year is going to be weird' she thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it proably sucked, but oh well. Hope you liked it. PLEASE review!!!!** **Don't ignore me when I'm writing to you!!!! PENGUINS IN GUAM!!!! I think I'm gonna start putting that at the end all the time because I like it. Also, I think I'm gonna put a fight in the next chapter. It has to be between Dawn and someone else. Tell me who it should be in the reveiws! If you don't say. . . I'll stop writing. . . ! Okay I wouldn't stop writing, but it would take me a LONG time to pick someone! So HELP!!!! If I get some help the next chapter should be out fairly soon!**


	4. Author's Note

** Not a chapter! But it's very important, so please read!**

** Thank you for the suggestions and the encourgement. It means alot to me.**

** About the whole thing with Dawn getting into a fight with someone, I was thinking either Charlie Weasly or Hermione. Either way, who ever it is, they're going to make up later. How much later depends on which character is chosen.**

** PENGUINS IN GUAM!!!! REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Important

**I'm on my gran's computer at the moment so I can't be long, but I'm not going to be able to update for a month or two. Don't be mad, I'm moven and my mom has been yellin at me to pack. I'll keep writing so when I'm settled I'll have a new chapter posted as soon as possible! Again I'm soooooooooooo sorry!!!!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summers/ Rosenberge Residence**

**A few minutes after Dawn has left**

Everyone stood there in shock. No one had said a word since Dawn had left. Giles looked over at Buffy. She had a hurt look on her face but he didn't care.

" How could you have done that!" he yelled at her. She was lucky he didn't smack her." You just let a strange man come in here, take away your little sister, and then you tell her not to come back! She was your last living blood relitive. . . and you sent her away!" he was screaming now," Something could happen to her and she won't come back because _you_ told her not to! I can't believe-" He would have continued if Faith hadn't cut him off.

" Yo, G!" she yelled over him," Lay off. She wasn't thinkin at the time. Right now, she's gonna walk over to the phone, call the brat up on her cell, and tell her to come back and that they'll talk about it. The brat will say ' fine', they'll make up like the T.V. sisters that they are, and everyone will be happy." She looked over to Buffy to confirm the plan she had set.

Buffy was shaking her head." No." she said looking at everyone." I gave her a choice and she made it." She looked at the floor." When she left, she said that she could take care of herself." Looking back up, she continued." I'm not going to make her come back. But if she does. . . call me."

With that said, she flew out of the room before she could get anymore verbal beatings from Giles." Come on Faith." she called over shoulder," We're needed in Paris at the moment."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the shortness, and the long wait. Someone requested that I put in the others point of view after Dawn leaves and that was a little tough. Also some have requested a Dawn/Harry and some want a Dawn/Draco relationship. I think I might make a sort of love triangle and see where it goes from there. What do you guys think?I think it's an awsome idea, but I'm also the one who thought of it, so I don't count. Please review!!!! I want to know what you think!!!! **


End file.
